Ses pires jours
by Chefnem
Summary: Série d'OS portant sur Drago Malefoy. Ne tient pas compte des derniers chapitre d'HP7 ainsi que de son épilogue. Parce que Drago ne croit plus en rien et réfléchit. Ou pas. Exploration dans ses pensées.
1. Liberté

NdA : OS assez court, je vous prie de m'excuser ^^.

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Je ne touche pas d'argent en écrivant ce qui suit.**

...

**1. Liberté.**

...

Il n'avait jamais pensé que cela se produirait vraiment. Il avait été si naïf. Quelque chose d'aussi horrible ne pouvait pas lui arriver, pas vrai ? Il s'était trompé, et cela faisait mal. Très mal. Il était tombé de haut.

Son enfance durant, il l'avait voulu, même cherché. Il ne savait pas encore ce que c'était, ce que cela signifierait, les conséquences que cela aurait. Papa était son modèle chéri.

Adolescent, il ne le voulait plus. Il n'aspirait qu'à être libéré. C'était raté.

Endoctriné par son père, sa famille, il avait fini par être raciste. Il les considérait comme inférieurs et stupides, mais ne souhaitait pas pour autant leur mort. Puis, il s'était mis à les blâmer, à les haïr, tous. Ils étaient la cause de son malheur. A cause d'eux, il était enchaîné. A cause d'eux, il serait l'esclave de Voldemort. S'il le pouvait, il lui aurait craché dessus. Qui était cet homme, cette créature, ce monstre infâme pour lui voler sa vie ? Moldus, Voldemort, tous les mêmes. Qu'il y avait des moldus innocents, il s'en foutait, tout comme les Sang-Mêlés. Ils lui pourrissaient l'existence parce qu'ils vivaient, tout simplement.

Il avait à peine seize ans. C'était l'été. Les oiseaux chantaient, le soleil brillait, aucun nuage à l'horizon, le ciel plus bleu que jamais. Il avait envie de les étriper, ces oiseaux. Foutus pigeons.

Il était là, dans un cimetière. Il ne savait pas lequel ; le Maître des Ténèbres avait placé un charme pour qu'il n'y règne que l'obscurité. Tout était gris. Rectification : tout est gris. Ou noir. Il n'y avait que de blanc les cadavres pourrissant que Nagini dévorait rapidement. Pas beaucoup de blanc, en somme. C'était dépressif.

Il n'y avait que _Lui_, Severus et Bellatrix. Ces derniers étant considérés comme ses plus fervents serviteurs. Serviteurs. Lui aussi, était condamné à l'être.

Il avait toujours haï la fatalité. Ce jour-là, il avait cru qu'il allait devenir fou. Non. Qu'il était devenu fou. La douleur, lancinante, était insupportable. Beaucoup trop puissante pour un adolescent. Beaucoup trop puissante pour n'importe quelle créature. Pourtant, aucun son ne parvint à sortir de sa bouche. Il était paralysé, incapable de mouvoir le moindre de ses muscles.

Il tendit son bras, plus ou moins fermement, pour ne rien laisser paraître mais au fond, il aurait préféré se trouver à des lieues de là. _Il_ ne pouvait pas le deviner. Il éprouvait une aversion si profonde contre _Lui_, les Moldus, tous, qu'au point où il en était, il ne pouvait que jouer le jeu. Si l'on pouvait appeler cela un jeu.

Lorsqu'_Il_ prît son pâle avant-bras, il sentit _ses_ doigts glacés l'emprisonner avant tant de force qu'il lui semblait vouloir le transpercer. Il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il n'avait plus le choix. Il ne l'avait jamais eu. Aucune alternative. Putain de fatalité. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom pointa sa baguette sur ce même avant-bras et d'une voix forte, il jeta le sort qui les lierait à tout jamais.

Il était devenu esclave.

La douleur allait-elle cesser un jour ? C'était interminable et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était attendre… et donc rien. Il préférait même ses « leçons » avec tata Bellatrix, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Voire même se tuer, pourquoi pas.

Après ce qui lui avait paru des heures, c'est-à-dire soixante-treize secondes, _Il_ le relâcha. Physiquement, du moins. Drago reprit son souffle, sans pour autant forcer sur sa respiration. S'il tenait à rester en vie, il devait se montrer fortuné de ce… cadeau et que ça lui avait fait du _bien_. Qu'il était reconnaissant. Dorénavant, il devra faire croire à tous qu'il en était fier, sans aucune exception, car dans son monde, il n'y avait plus d'amis, plus personne à faire confiance, sauf lui-même.

« Merci, Maître, c'est un honneur de vous servir enfin. Ma loyauté ne sera pas à douter. »

Maître.

S'il avait pu, il aurait craché ses paroles avec une ironie sans pareil.

« Puisse-tu mieux faire que ton lamentable père. »

Lamentable père. Il s'efforça de ne rien répondre, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Et puis, il n'avait plus à le défendre. Il n'y avait aucun public. Inutile de faire semblant d'admirer son géniteur et le défendre. Il était également responsable de ce qui lui arrivait.

« Je n'y manquerai pas, Maître. »

Maître.

Cette appellation l'écoeurait. Il avait légèrement incliné la tête vers le bas. Il n'avait pas pu plus se baisser, c'était déjà trop.

Mais_ Il_ ne l'entendait pas de cette façon, et d'un coup de baguette, _Il_ le força à courber l'échine.

Honte.

Humiliation.

Haine.

« Tue cette vermine. »

Il se retourna, pour voir qui Voldemort désignait par sa baguette. Il n'avait pas remarqué cet homme qui s'était recroquevillé derrière lui. Il était visiblement sale et tacheté de sang. Il distingua des ongles noircis et courts, des cheveux gras emmêlés. Son corps maigre était vêtu de haillons. Il ne vit pas son visage.

Il leva sa propre baguette. Il faillit hésiter un instant mais se résolut à obéir à cet ordre. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait se montrer déterminé.

« Avada Kedavra. »

Le jet de lumière vert frappa en pleine poitrine ce même homme. Sa tête s'était levée. Ses yeux s'étaient ouverts brusquement. Il n'émit aucun bruit. Il était mort.

Eux aussi, mourraient ainsi.

« Choisis entre la mort de cet illuminé qu'est Dumbledore ou celle de tes parents et toi-même. Mais je pense connaître ta décision. Je suis généreux, je te laisse un an pour accomplir cette mission. »

Impossible à réaliser. C'était tant cruel que sans espoir. Ils le savaient tous. Ils étaient destinés à mourir mais avaient encore un an d'angoisse et d'accablement à subir. C'était la punition de son père. Ce n'était pas sa faute et pourtant, c'était lui qui portait à présent un écrasant fardeau.

« Oui, Maître. Je ne saurai que réussir cette importante mission. Je suis heureux d'en être honoré. »

Mensonge. Il ne savait plus s'il éprouvait de l'inimitié ou du désespoir. Sûrement les deux.

« Tue Dumbledore, ou tu le regretteras amèrement. »

...

Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire comme faire de grands espaces entre les paragraphes, svp ? Je n'arrive pas à faire plus d'un saut de ligne ¨^^' Merci.


	2. Amour

NdA : Cet OS peut être placé à la suite du premier. Rappel : tout est du point de vue de Drago. Mention spéciale pour _Rainbowishes_ qui a corrigé ce chapitre.

**Disclamer : Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Je ne touche pas d'argent en écrivant ce qui suit.  
**

* * *

...

**2. Amour (1353)  
**  
...

.

Souvent, Drago Malefoy s'était mis dans des situations délicates. Jamais aucune n'avait été aussi périlleuse. D'ordinaire, il s'en sortait toujours. Indemne, égratigné, voire blessé tout au plus, mais il n'avait jamais été question de sa propre vie, ni de celle de sa famille.

Famille. Quel grand mot. Lien de sang direct. Ce n'était rien d'autre que cela pour lui. On aurait pu croire qu'il connaissait l'amour de sa mère. On aurait pu croire que son père le protégeait.

C'était faux.

Sa mère n'était qu'un pantin entre les mains de son mari, rejetant sa frustration sur son propre fils, faisant semblant de l'aimer parce qu'elle voulait être aimée. Les relations extraconjugales de son époux lui étaient connues bien qu'elle persistait à prétendre qu'elle les ignorait. Femme bafouée.

Il n'était pas le fruit de l'amour, car il avait été conçu dans la violence. Un héritier Malefoy, rien de plus. Mais elle restait une mère et une mère aime son fils. Elle ne savait pas aimer, elle l'aimait mal, elle ne l'aimait pas. Il complétait simplement le schéma alors elle faisait semblant de l'aimer. Faire croire qu'elle avait un cœur. Les années passèrent et son mari demeurait insatisfait. Drago n'était pas le meilleur. Il était battu par un balafré en Quidditch et par une Sang de Bourbe en classe. C'était humiliant. Un Malefoy devait être le meilleur, c'était dans son histoire, ses gènes. Alors Lucius s'énervait et partait. Elle lui en voulait pour ça. Elle s'était efforcée de faire de son mieux, en vain. Ce qu'elle aurait pu éprouver pour son fils était parti, remplacé par de l'amertume. Elle avait des rêves et il les avait écrabouillés. C'était à son tour de lui rendre la pareille. Elle se mit à délirer, à concevoir un plan pervers. Amener Drago à supplanter son propre père. Elle se mit à calculer et tenta de le mettre de son côté en lui faisant croire qu'elle avait de l'affection pour lui. Malheureusement pour elle, il y était froid. L'acheter avec des sucreries ? Déshonorant. Le féliciter sur chacun de ses faits et gestes ? Banalité venant d'elle. Il n'était pas attaché à elle, il avait toujours été seul. Pour qu'elle réussît, il aurait fallu s'y être prise plus tôt. Il était depuis longtemps insensible aux machinations. Lui aussi calculait.

Son père ne voyait en lui qu'un vaurien. Il lui faisait perdre son temps et son argent. Il était _inutile_ et parfois, il se demandait encore pourquoi il le gardait en vie. Ah oui, parce que c'était son unique héritier légitime. Il avait une réputation à tenir et un divorce ainsi que la mort de son fils n'étaient point recommandés s'il voulait briller. Mais comment y parvenir lorsque tout vous coule ? Il aurait dû épouser Bellatrix Black, il s'en persuadait tous les jours. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était manipuler Narcissa qu'il savait vengeresse pour la pousser à inspirer un tant soit peu d'ambition à leur fils. En vain.

Il regrettait que Voldemort fût absent si longtemps. Il lui était soumis, certes, mais au moins, il avait du pouvoir, un grand pouvoir et on le craignait. Puis un bébé, de sang mêlé, avait vaincu son Maître et tout disparut. Il dût s'abaisser à user de sa fortune pour acheter une illusion de liberté. Cette année, il avait l'occasion de redevenir celui qu'il avait été, et voilà qu'une bande de gamins le discréditait et que son fils était investi d'une mission impossible à exécuter. Parce qu'il était faible, parce qu'il n'était pas un assassin. Pour cela, il ne le restait plus qu'à l'humilier, à le rabaisser. Pour qu'il comprenne.

Non, Drago ne savait pas ce qu'était une famille. La sienne était vile, désunie où lui-même était presque instrument.

Qui était-il vraiment ?

Sa vie lui paraissait insignifiante, futile. A quoi bon survivre quand on ne peut vivre ? A quoi bon souffrir ?

Lâche, voilà pourquoi il continuait. Il avait peur de la mort parce qu'il ignorait ce qu'il y avait après. Il était trop trouillard pour se tuer lui-même. Il avait assassiné un prisonnier, pas un homme ; lui en était un. Il avait commis ce meurtre car il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre et qu'il fallait sauver sa peau.

Aujourd'hui, il fallait trouver un plan. Pour lui, pour sa famille. Parce que c'était dans l'ordre des choses, pas parce qu'il éprouvait quelconque sentiment. C'était plus facile ainsi.

Il était seul. Rogue ne lui proposait son aide que par intérêt, il voulait la gloire et prouver à tous qu'il valait mieux qu'un Malefoy. Montrer qu'il ne pouvait pas y arriver sans aide, sans lui. Il s'était abaissé une fois, pas deux.

Ses amis n'étaient pas des amis. C'était des rats qui guettaient la moindre occasion pour s'emparer de son rang et profiter de son argent. De son rang. Sang.

Pourquoi lui ?

Il regrettait de faire partie de ce monde, d'être venu à cette époque. D'exister. Pourtant, il demeurait. Plus pour très longtemps. A la fin de l'année, il trépasserait. C'était certain.

L'énergie du désespoir l'obligeait à réfléchir, en vain.

Son esprit n'arrivait plus à penser rationnellement. La seule chose qu'il savait était qu'il était trop tard. Y avait-il eu une solution qui lui avait échappé ? Etait-il vraiment destiné à cela ? Avait-il négligé un détail ? Cela était presque impossible, il était trop méticuleux.

Il ne pouvait en parler à personne. Qui voudrait l'aider sans intérêt ? Aucun homme.

Dans ce monde, on subissait l'influence d'un plus grand sorcier que vous, Fudge, Dumbledore, Voldemort… des gens qui ne vivent que pour leurs propres desseins. Quelle place avait-il sur cet échiquier ? Celui d'un pion, il le croyait bien. Cela signifiait une chose qu'il se refusait d'admettre. Son chemin ne pouvait pas être déjà tout tracé, n'est-ce pas ? Il était censé être maître de sa _vie_. Son destin ne pouvait pas être de mourir enchaîné. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi, en était-il arrivé là ? Pourquoi avait-il cette marque qui l'asservissait ? Maudite face de serpent.

Il avait regagné son Manoir après que Voldemort l'eût congédié. Ses parents étaient absents. Il supposait que son père était en quête d'une mission afin de se racheter, pauvre fou désireux de manipuler, et que sa mère… il n'en savait rien et il s'en fichait.

Parce qu'ils s'en fichaient tous. Il pouvait crever comme un chien et le monde ne changerait pas. Le monde est égoïste. Rien n'est juste et quelque part, il avait espéré que non. Potter, Weasley et Granger avaient une vie facile, beaucoup plus que la sienne. Il était jaloux. Quelle honte ! On les protégeait, eux, alors qu'ils n'avaient rien enduré. Perdre ses parents était-il pire que de n'en avoir que des ombres ? Il n'en était pas sûr mais ne pouvait juger. Il n'avait pas connu l'amour et il savait bien que ce sentiment là ne lui serait jamais réservé. C'était la marque des faibles. Son cœur s'emplissait de haine à leur pensée et il se trouva un objectif. Survivre pour leur faire payer. C'était de leur faute, de _sa_ faute.

Une seule question persistait dans son esprit. Celle qu'il devait absolument résoudre pour parvenir à ses fins et peut-être avoir un moment de tranquillité, de facilité.

Comment allait-il s'y prendre ?

* * *

**NdA** : C'est court, désolée =x.

Toutes les critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises, sont toujours bénéfiques tant qu'elles sont constructives ! Reviewez ?


End file.
